falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DannySullivan.txt
DialogueDiamondCity |scene=- |srow=9 |topic=00083C66 |before= |response=''{quick violent death gasp}'' Agh. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=''Hello'' |trow=8 |before= |response=''{player saved your life}'' Listen, thanks for saving my life. I would've walked into the great beyond if it weren't for you. It's not much, but here. Take it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Mayor McDonough revealed to be a Synth and is dead or gone}'' Can't believe I let McDonough boss me and the boys around for so long. We just kept looking the other way... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You're a hero. Diamond City needs more people like you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=If you need anything, you need to talk to the mayor. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Gotta keep watch on the gate. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Not to be rude, but I'm a bit busy here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Can't talk. All this chatting is going to tarnish my tough cop persona. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Just walk on through the gate if you need to leave. |after= |abxy=}} DialogueDiamondCityEntrance |scene= |srow=2 |topic=002041ED |before=PiperAlias: "Just doing your job?" Protecting Diamond City means keeping me out, is that it? "Oh look, it's the scary reporter!" Boo! |response=''{talking through a loud speaker}'' I'm sorry, but Mayor McDonough's really steamed, Piper. Sayin' that article you wrote was all lies. The whole city's in a tizzy. |after=PiperAlias: Agh... You open this gate right now, Danny Sullivan! I live here. You can't just lock me out! *sigh* |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00019269 |before=PiperAlias: What do you mean you can't open the gate? Stop playing around, Danny! I'm standing out in the open here, for crying out loud! |response=''{speaking through a loud speaker}'' I got orders not to let you in, Ms. Piper. I'm sorry. I'm just doing my job. |after=PiperAlias: "Just doing your job?" Protecting Diamond City means keeping me out, is that it? "Oh look, it's the scary reporter!" Boo! |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=00019266 |before=PiperAlias: You hear that, Danny? You gonna open the gate and let us in? Or are you going to be the one talking to crazy Myrna about losing out on all this supply? |response=''{(VOICE – talking through a loud speaker, tired, giving in; BODY – No animation)}'' Geez, all right. No need to make it personal, Piper. Give me a minute. |after= |abxy=A1a}} DialogueDiamondCityExtra |scene= |srow=15 |topic=002041E9 |before= |response=''{suspicious but friendly / Suspicious}'' So you're that trader Piper was talking about? Something tells me she's pulled the wool over my eyes again, am I right? |after=Player Default: I didn't mean to lie, officer. It all just happened so fast. |abxy=A}} |topic=002041DE |trow=5 |before=Player Default: I didn't mean to lie, officer. It all just happened so fast. |response=''{convinced / Tired}'' You're not the first guy Piper pulled into a heap of trouble he wasn't ready for. Thanks for being honest. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Tired}'' If it were up to me, we would have just let the both you in, but the mayor's calling the shots. And, well, you saw how mad he is. |after=DannySullivan: Anyway, welcome to Diamond City and all that. I gotta get back to work. |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: I didn't mean to lie, officer. It all just happened so fast. |response=''{convinced / Tired}'' You're not the first one Piper pulled into a heap of trouble they weren't ready for. Thanks for being honest. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Tired}'' If it were up to me, we would have just let the both you in, but the mayor's calling the shots. And, well, you saw how mad he is. |after=DannySullivan: Anyway, welcome to Diamond City and all that. I gotta get back to work. |abxy=A2b}} |before=Player Default: I didn't mean to lie, officer. It all just happened so fast. |response=''{sarcastic / Stern}'' Oh, sure it did. Happened so fast you forgot all about basic human decency. Didn't your mother ever teach you to be honest? |after=DannySullivan: Anyway, welcome to Diamond City and all that. I gotta get back to work. |abxy=A3a}} |topic=002041DD |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I wasn't lying. I got a whole supply train coming in tomorrow. |response=''{convinced, persuaded / Surprised}'' Is that right? No bull? Well, if that's the case, let me put a down payment on some parts for the gate. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=Here you go. |after=DannySullivan: Anyway, welcome to Diamond City and all that. I gotta get back to work. |abxy=B1b}} |before=Player Default: I wasn't lying. I got a whole supply train coming in tomorrow. |response=''{sarcastic / Stern}'' Oh, of course you do. Now tell me the one about you and the fish that got away. |after=DannySullivan: Anyway, welcome to Diamond City and all that. I gotta get back to work. |abxy=B2a}} |topic=002041DC |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I was just standing there. |response=''{you respect Piper but she's constantly getting into trouble / Amused}'' Yeah, that's usually the case with Piper. Someone stands there, and she talks. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Puzzled}'' I'd be sick of her by now if she weren't so damn fearless. Kind of rubs off on ya. |after=DannySullivan: Anyway, welcome to Diamond City and all that. I gotta get back to work. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=002041DB |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Piper's done this before? |response=''{Amused}'' All the time. Thing is, sometimes she's bluffing, and sometimes there really is a group of 50 Raiders just over the hill, screaming for blood. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=So I usually just let her in. Not his time, though. Mayor's on the warpath. |after=DannySullivan: Anyway, welcome to Diamond City and all that. I gotta get back to work. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=002041D6 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: If it were up to me, we would have just let the both you in, but the mayor's calling the shots. And, well, you saw how mad he is. |response=''{Tired}'' Anyway, welcome to Diamond City and all that. I gotta get back to work. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: If it were up to me, we would have just let the both you in, but the mayor's calling the shots. And, well, you saw how mad he is. |response=''{Question}'' Hey, what's brought you into town, anyway? Be good to note it down in the logs. |after=Player Default: I'm trying to find someone. |abxy=A2a}} |scene= |srow=20 |topic=002041E9 |before= |response=Hey, did I ever get the reason why you came to Diamond City? I need to write something for the logs. |after=Player Default: I'm trying to find someone. |abxy=A}} |topic=002041D5 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: My boy Shaun's been kidnapped. He's just a baby. |response=''{player is looking for his kidnapped son / Nervous}'' Oh, look, I'm sorry, but we're under orders not to get involved in missing person cases. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Nervous}'' There's a lot of Institute paranoia right now, and we really can't risk fanning those flames with official action. What if people panic? |after=Player Default: I just need a little information, Danny. We can keep this off the record. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=002041CD |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I just need a little information, Danny. We can keep this off the record. |response=''{persuaded to help, feel guilty about not helping before / Nervous}'' Okay. I can at least point you somewhere. Unofficially. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=When you get inside the city, go to the back, around the market, to an alleyway. There's a couple of bright, neon signs. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=Valentine's Detective Agency. No one likes going there, though, so buyer beware and all that. |after=Player Default: Thanks for your help. |abxy=A1c}} |before=Player Default: I just need a little information, Danny. We can keep this off the record. |response=''{alternate version if you're not persuaded to help / Stern}'' I'm sorry, but I can't. I got orders. |after=Player Default: I just need a little information, Danny. We can keep this off the record. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=002041CC |before=Player Default: I'll ask somewhere else, then. |response=Chin up. Maybe someone in town can help ya? |after=Player Default: Thanks for your help. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=002041CB |before=Player Default: How about we do a simple trade? Money for information. |response=''{Stern}'' Hey, I don't take bribes, okay? No. |after=Player Default: I just need a little information, Danny. We can keep this off the record. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=002041CA |trow=2 |before=Player Default: The Institute? What's that? |response=''{Nervous}'' Ah, damn. Look, I really shouldn't have said that. They're just a scapegoat, all right? Something people blame when things go wrong. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Nervous}'' If you really want to know, there's a whole newspaper inside the city that won't stop talking about them. Publick Occurrences. |after=Player Default: I just need a little information, Danny. We can keep this off the record. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=002041C5 |before=Player Default: Thanks for your help. |response=''{Concerned}'' Yeah, well, good luck. Stay out of trouble. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=002041C4 |before=Player Default: That's all the help you got? |response=''{Irritated}'' Well, that's all you're gettin'. That's for sure. Now move along. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=002041C3 |before=Player Default: A private eye. In the ruins of the ballpark. Makes total sense. |response=''{slightly annoyed / Puzzled}'' Not sure I get what you're driving at. Why don't you just move along? |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=002041C2 |before=Player Default: People don't like the detective agency? |response=Look, all I can tell ya is that we hear a lot of complaints. |after=Player Default: Thanks for your help. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=002041E6 |before=Player Default: I'm trying to find someone. |response=''{Question}'' Is that so? Who're you looking for? |after=Player Default: My boy Shaun's been kidnapped. He's just a baby. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=002041E5 |before=Player Default: Not really your business. |response=''{player just flipped you off / Apologetic}'' All right. Sorry I asked. |after=Player Default: My boy Shaun's been kidnapped. He's just a baby. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=002041E4 |before=Player Default: Just looking for something. |response=''{emphasize "particular" - Now was there anything PARTICULAR you were looking for? / Question}'' Aren't we all. Now, was there anything particular you were looking for? |after=Player Default: My boy Shaun's been kidnapped. He's just a baby. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=002041E3 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What's your take on Diamond City? |response=''{Confident}'' It's safe, is what it is. Diamond City's got the best security anywhere. Like to think I have a hand in that. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Suspicious}'' But I was asking about you. Come on, just need to jot the reason you're here down in the logs. |after=Player Default: My boy Shaun's been kidnapped. He's just a baby. |abxy=Y1b}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=002041BD |before= |response=Well, anyway. Good luck, and all that. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=002041E7 |trow=2 |before= |response=I didn't catch that. What? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You gotta speak up. Deaf in one ear. |after= |abxy=}} FFDiamondCity10 |scene= |srow=2 |topic=00177716 |trow=2 |before=PastorClements: Hold on, Sullivan! Just make God wait a little longer... |response=''{InPain}'' You gotta listen. Mayor McDonough. I saw him with one of those Institute synths... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{InPain}'' Piper was right... He's one of them... |after=FemaleResident: McDonough's a synth! Oh god, what do we do now? |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=10 |topic=00179173 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{on the verge of death / InPain}'' Two slugs in the gut... plus the fall from the elevator... I ain't gonna make it... |after=Player Default: Hold on. My friend here can help. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{on the verge of death / InPain}'' I can't... I can't feel my legs... |after=Player Default: Hold on. My friend here can help. |abxy=A}} |topic=00179166 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Hold on. My friend here can help. |response=''{player's friend gives you medical aid / InPain}'' Thank you, miss... Pardon me if I don't get up for a while... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Hold on. My friend here can help. |response=''{player gives you medical aid / InPain}'' Thank you... I feel better... If you don't mind... I'm... I'm just gonna stay here for a bit... |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Hold on. My friend here can help. |response=''{player says he's going to find a Stimpak / InPain}'' I'll... just be here... |after= |abxy=A3a}} |topic=00179165 |before=Player Default: Just let go. It'll all be over soon. |response=''{InPain}'' We should've done something... about McDonough... Ain't like we weren't warned. Just didn't want to admit it... |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00179164 |before=Player Default: Hold on. I'll be back. |response=''{morbid chuckle at the beginning / InPain}'' Not much else I can do... |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00179163 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: What happened to you, Danny? |response=''{InPain}'' I was making my rounds near the mayor's office when I heard shouting. Thought he was in trouble at first... |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{InPain}'' Then when I found him, he was with a synth. One of those older ones with all the metal parts. Said something about how they can't do this to him. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{InPain}'' That's when they noticed I was there. Got plugged two times before I ran to the elevator... I remember falling... Then it's kind of hazy... |after=Player Default: Hold on. My friend here can help. |abxy=Y1c}} |scene= |topic=00179B07 |before=DoctorCrocker: No need to worry anymore, folks. Doc Crocker is here! |response=''{InPain}'' It's bad, doc... |after=DoctorCrocker: Nonsense! There's nothing these magic hands can't cure. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=00179B09 |before=DoctorSun: Hold on, Danny. Let's get you patched up... |response=''{InPain}'' Thanks Doc... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=5 |topic=000AA17F |trow=2 |before= |response=''{lying on the ground bleeding}'' *cough* |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{lying on the ground bleeding}'' Oh god, it hurts... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00179173 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{recovering from your wounds / InPain}'' I'm just... gonna stay here for a bit... |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{recovering from your wounds / InPain}'' McDonough's a synth. He's gotta be... |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{recovering from your wounds / InPain}'' Piper was right all along. |after= |abxy=A}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files ru:DialogueExportDannySullivan.txt